Glyros
Glyros is a Toa of Stone, belonging to the Toa team known as the Toa Tripax. He led a typical Toa life until a tragedy struck the team, rendering Glyros and several other members of the team mutated. Biography Early Life Like the other members of the Toa Tripax, Glyros was originally a Matoran who was deemed worthy to become a Toa. He was given a Toa Stone and joined his brethren to protect the Matoran and uphold Mata Nui's Three Virtues. Tragedy of the Toa Tripax Very few individuals know exactly what happened to the Toa Tripax, except that it nearly broke the team apart. Raleeas and their leader, Kortiro, were killed outright, while Stelvak, Avakrom , and Glyros were mutated. Acania was the only one who managed to evade any physical injuries. Ever the optimist, Glyros is often thought of as the one who kept his surviving teammates from disbanding in the wake of their trauma. Straitus Nui After recuperating from the disaster, the Toa Tripax resumed their duties as Toa. However, they reverted to a nomadic lifestyle, travelling around on Glyros' ship, the Takea Fang. At one point, the Toa Tripax decided to head to Metru Nui to restock supplies and take a short break from their travels. Due to their poor familiarity with the island city, the Toa Tripax had to take directions from a Le-Matoran called Nessitar. Unknown to them, Nessitar was an ally of Makuta Skrage , the Tripax' archenemy who is known to have been involved in their tragedy. The directions they received led the Toa and their ship right into a trap. Skrage was ready with a team specifically tasked to eradicate the Toa Tripax, having spent his time gathering allies and assets. After some back and forth battling, which included the Ta-Metru guard Nucriz getting sucked into the battle, the Toa Tripax fled, with Skrage's small task force pursuing them in a high speed chase. Attacks from both sides grew, until eventually, both teams became shipwrecked on an island previously unseen to them. Characteristics Glyros is the only member of the Toa Tripax who's psychology was not overtly affected by the tragedy that befell him. Before and after his mutation, Glyros was a joker, usually lightheardly poking fun at his team members and the situations presented to them. Although he sometimes displays a lack of forethought with his actions, Glyros' optimistic attitude has proven him to be the social glue amongst the Toa Tripax. He's usually credited as the one who kept the Toa Tripax together through their struggle and giving Stelvak the idea to lead the team after Kortiro's death. Equipment and Abilities Like all other Toa of Stone , Glyros can manipulate and control just about any form of rock, stone, or sediment that he so chooses, within the bounds of a Toa's power, of course. His elemental abilities were not affected by his mutation. He did lose his mask, however. In his original form, Glyros donned the Mask of Stasis, which allows him to effectively slow down the movement of any material within a certain radius. The larger the radius and/or the more he slows objects down, the more he has to concentrate. In terms of weaponry, Glyros has kept one weapon throughout both forms, and that's his Tremor Flail. His other weapon, his Tremor Staff, was lost to him prior to his mutation. However, the sharpened claws, feet, and tail that he gained more than made up for it. Glyros has an affinity for melee weapons, as he likes to specialize in close quarters combat. His multiple limbs gained through mutation allow him to perform complex attacks, effectively amplifying his deadliness up close. Trivia *During his first few builds, Glyros originally had a snake-like body below the torso. However, this was changed to a quadrapedal body to make posing easier and to distance his build from the similarly legless Stelvak. *Glyros' Mask of Stasis was inspired by the stasis module from the Dead Space videogame series, with both of them effectively serving the same purpose.